


Melt

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 30_lemons, F/M, Het, Sharing Body Heat, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Xion are sent to a frozen world. All well and good for Axel, but it gives Xion some trouble. Axel tries to warm her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

This world is freezing. Xion can't feel her fingers, it's so cold. She didn't know that a person could be so cold that they couldn't feel their body. She'd ask Axel, but her teeth are chattering so hard that she doesn't think she'd be able to say anything if she tried. She's even given up on putting her hood up - every time she tries, the wind blows it back down, blows the snow down her back. Might as well just keep it down, even if it does mean that it feels like the tips of her ears are going to break off if someone looks at them funny. The two of them are walking through the snow, which comes almost up to her hips. She doesn't know what they're looking for - she was told to go on recon with Axel, and they're on recon and they're in a cold, flat place and it is getting so very hard to think, the cold freezing each of her thoughts into little miniature crystals that would probably be quite nice to look at, if Xion could see them. She'll tell Axel that too, later. When she can think and feel her fingertips and her toes.

Axel glances down at the little Nobody beside him. Usually on missions she asks questions, but she's quiet. Entirely too quiet, except for an odd clicking noise. "Xion? You alright?"

"Uh…" Xion shudders and tries to think. "I th-th-th-think so," she manages through chattering teeth and blue lips. She isn't expecting Axel to lift her up and open his coat up to bring her close to his skin, close-close-close. She feels a little shadow of gratefulness, her usual attempts at feeling even more dulled by the sheer cold that is slowly turning all of her to ice.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" Axel demands, walking faster as he casts about for someplace warm for them to stop. He doesn't really get cold - his internal fire is always burning hot. Xion feels like a tiny ice cube up against his chest, and he holds her closer, his nose pressed into her wet hair. His own hair is a bit less gravity defying then usual - the accumulated melted snow has weighed it down.

The huge plain that they've been tracking through has been pretty much empty, with an occasional hunter's cabin spaced here and there. Axel stops at one of them, breaks a window with his elbow (for some reason he can't make a dark portal - Xion will have to ask that, one more thing to add to her list of questions to ask Axel when her thoughts don't feel so very frozen), and Xion only really notices that they're in out of the snow because she doesn't feel the little pitter-pat of snowflakes on her skin.

Axel sets her down on a dusty couch, going to mess about with the fireplace. Xion isn't really paying attention - she's more concerned with the pain of the heat returning to her hands and her feet, but that's a good sign that they aren't going to fall off, right? Pain is better then numbness, right?

Xion curls in a ball, shuddering and shivering, the wet leather sticking to her skin and the snow in her hair melting to drip down her face and the back of her neck. When she opens her eyes again, Axel is kneeling in front of her.

"Lets get you out of those wet clothes," Axel shifts her about, until she's sitting up. "You have to uncurl first, baby girl." His voice is softer and full of a near passable imitation of concern.

Xion slowly uncurls, until she's sitting up straight, her forehead pressing against his. She's still shivering, her teeth chattering and her lips very, very slowly turning back to their proper light pink color. She tries to help Axel with unzipping her coat, but her fingers are so stiff that Axel just press her hands down to the couch.

Axel unzips her coat, tugging it off of her. All of that wet leather clinging to her can't be doing her any good. He has to admire the view a bit in spite of himself - as cold as she is, Xion's nipples are prominent through the thin fabric of her wet t-shirt. Huh. Apparently, the snow managed to get into her coat as well. He carefully pulls her gloves off, taking her tiny, pale hands between his own and blowing on them, using just enough fire to warm them up, but not enough to burn her.

"Ow!" Xion yelps, and tries to yank her hand back. It burns, the way the cold was burning her. She is crying, because it _hurts_, more then anything should.

"Sorry, baby girl," Axel croons, and kisses her fingertips. He lets go of her hands, crouching at her feet to unlace her boots. He pulls them off, then each soggy, disgusting sock, cupping each foot in turn. Almost idly, he wonders if children are like puppies - are Xion's big feet a sign that she's going to grow to be so very tall? Or rather, would they be a sign, if she were to ever grow up? He dismisses the thought for another time and begins to unbuckle her belt, but is stopped by her hand on his.

"Axel, w-w-what are you doing?" Xion's teeth are still chattering.

"Helping you get warm," Axel says in his best "well, duh" tone. He moves her hands back to her sides and begins to unbutton her pants.

"How d-d-d-does that involve me getting n-n-naked?" Xion covers her breasts through her shirt with both arms, aware of how very… perky her nipples look.

"I'm getting you out of the wet clothing and putting you into some dry clothing." Axel begins to pull her pants down, over her bum, her thighs, her knees, and off. He can feel the goosebumps all over her thin legs, feel all of the little hairs standing on end.

"D-d-do you have any dry c-c-c-clothing?" Xion asks, blushing a bit at the feeling of Axel's big hands on her legs.

"Well, no." Axel begins to pull her shirt up and off, baring her small breasts. "Not exactly, at any rate."

"S-s-so you're just g-g-getting me naked for the s-s-sake of getting me n-n-naked?" Xion tries to stop her teeth from chattering, with limited success, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in hopes of warming them up. "W-w-why aren't you so cold?"

"Fire, remember?" Axel takes his own gloves off, running his hands along her belly and sides. He stops just under her breasts, because they're starting to warm up, at least, the nipples going soft. "I dry quickly, and I don't get cold unless I've been frozen." He unzips his coat, and of course he isn't wearing a shirt. And of course he isn't all wet, either. Because Axel has to be that infuriating. Well, he would be, if either of the Nobodies could actually feel anything like fury.

Xion can't dispute that. She lets him lift her up, cuddling her close to his chest. She's still a little block of ice, although this time it's more of a melting ice cube then a glacier. She presses her face into his neck, her cold little nose going under the hollow of his jaw and making him hiss. Her arms go around his middle, to press her cold hands against his back, feeling the knobs of his spine. The fact that they're covered by the leather of his coat is nice, trapping his body heat and warming her hands up.

"Isn't that better?" Axel croons, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll warm you up." His breath is hot against her skin, his damp hair tickling her cheek.

Xion presses a tentative kiss to his jaw, still shivering. "How long are we going to stay here?" She asks in a quiet voice, her fingers toying with his hair, at the back of his head.

"Until I can get you nice and warmed up," Axel says, and stands up, lifting the girl with him. His hands are under her bottom, squeezing gently, as he sits them closer to the fire, Xion still in his lap.

"H-how does me being naked help me warm up?" Xion asks, her head tucked under his chin, his hands stroking her back, which is now facing the fire. She can already feel herself start to relax, her cold feet tucking under Axel's knees, which he can feel, even through the denim of his pants.

"Skin on skin," Axel says, urging Xion to wrap her legs around his hips.

Xion blushes, because this rather… well, with this position, she's kind of… exposed. On the other hand, her cold feet are now tucked up to his back, which is warm. "And skin is warmer?"

"Indeed it is," Axel says, holding her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He can feel her start to warm up, the little block of ice melting. His hands go down to her bottom, squeezing it, and he presses another kiss to her forehead, this one fiercer. After all, there is more then one way to warm up….

Xion whimpers and closes her eyes, feeling her nipples get hard again, this time from something other then the cold. "Axel, are you sure this is…?"

"Hm?" Axel begins to kiss along her neck, from below her ear to her shoulder. He nips over the birthmark she has there, shaped like a comma, then sucks on it. "Am I sure this is what?"

Xion swallows dryly, reaching out for one of his hands to squeeze their fingers together. "Well, um…." The fact that she is so naked (and he isn't) is a turn on, as is the fact that his skin is warm against her breasts, his breath warm in her ear. It makes her shudder and it makes her whole body break out in goosebumps of the none-cold kind.

"It's your choice, baby girl," Axel says, and kisses the tip of her nose.

"If I say no…?" Xion squirms, because she can feel his erection pressed against her thigh.

"Then I'll go jerk off." Axel cups her breast and thumbs her nipple. "But are you _really_ going to say no?" He tweaks her nipple between two knuckles, which he knows always sends her into shudders and shivers.

"And if I say yes?" Xion presses her face into his neck, nibbling on it now and again, tasting his smoky salty taste.

"Then I'll make sure you get nice and warm, baby girl." Axel leans forward and kisses her on the mouth, a wet kiss full of tongue and promises. "Make you so warm you're never cold again," he whispers against her lips.

"Okay," Xion whispers, and she kisses him again, albeit a bit more sloppily. She's cold and he's started a fire in her belly burning, and he makes something in her chest twitch in a way that is almost painful, almost sweet.

"Okay, you understand, or okay, yes?" Axel asks, kissing along from her cheek to her ear, tonguing the lobe and sucking on it hard enough to make her shudder.

"Y-yes," Xion mumbles, tilting her head back to give him more access to her neck.

"Good girl," Axel mumbles, and tweaks her nipple again.

"Axel!" Xion's hips jerk and her hands go to his shoulders, from under his arms. "Axel, I want…."

"What do you want, baby girl?" Axel lets go of her bottom to cup her between the legs, feeling where she is slippery and hot. "Oh, you've warmed up nicely here."

"I want… you," Xion mumbles, and attempts to kiss him again, twitching her hips to get him to grind against her clit with the heel of his hand.

"How do you want me?" Axel asks, sliding his finger into her - she's wet, so very wet. The seam of his pants has been grinding against her clit, while his fingers have been tugging and teasing her nipples. Now, with his finger inside of her, he can feel that she's almost ready to take him in.

Xion gasps, feeling his finger curl inside of her to press down on whatever it is that makes her moan and whimper. Her nails leave marks on his skin, not enough to bleed but certainly enough to hurt, and there is something weirdly satisfying about that, a tiny sort of feeling echoing inside of her chest.

"You want me to _fuck_ you, baby girl?" Axel hisses in her ear, and Xion blushes, because that's a bad word (at least, according to the people in other worlds - she's seen gasps of shock before, when people on other worlds say it), and the way he says it always makes her blush, because it feels like the words are going right between her legs to nudge and nibble at her clit, and even that word makes her flush, because she remembers his anatomy lesson, which resulted in her panting and whimpering until she could recite back all of the things that he told her.

"Y-yes," Xion mumbles, and maybe all of this faux-embarrassment is good, because she can feel the blood rushing around under her skin, which is helping her warm up.

"How do you want me to do it?" Axel mouths at her neck, nipping gently, right where a pulse would be fluttering, if she wasn't a Nobody.

"Any way," Xion mumbles, moving her hands from his shoulders to the back of his head, tugging gently at his hair. "Just, please, do it…."

Axel lets go of her breast. He takes his finger out of her, sliding it into her mouth as he unbuckles his belt one handedly and pats her bottom for her to get up on her knees, in order for him to shimmy out of his pants and boxers, or at least get them around his knees. His cock springs out, pressing against his belly, the wet head smearing against Xion's belly when he pulls her closer.

Xion reaches between them, palming his cock. It gets her a bit shivery, because he's getting like this for her, and even if she can't feel pride or love, she can feel a little bit of a shadow of something nice, like a kiss through a thick blanket. So she smiles when he twitches his hips to push more of his cock into her hand and kisses his chin, gently, as she thumbs the head.

"You're turning into a tease, you know that, right?" Axel grinds out, and lifts her up, helping her position herself over him.

"W-w-what's a tease?" Xion gapes her knees open and reaches down to help guide him in.

"Someone who makes you horny just for the sake of making them horny." Axel presses in, pulling her down on top of him, until their groins are snug against each other, and he's deep inside of her. Oh sweet Fire, she is _good_. Hot and tight and wet and…. He groans, pressing his face into the top of her head and inhaling the scent of her hair. "Fuck, Xion…."

Xion whimpers, her hands going back to his shoulders under his coat. "Axel…." She presses her heels into his lower back, trying to keep him inside of her. He's so big, and it fills her up and it makes the empty space in her chest throb in what might be pain, but it feels like something real, not a shadow scratching at the window like almost everything else does. "W-w-why would someone want that?" She mumbles, her fingernails scoring across his back.

"Want what?" Axel begins to slide out of her, but she's clutching at him so hard that it makes it more or less impossible. He settles for shallow thrusts, rocking his hips and resting his hands on her hips. Even if the rest of her was cold, is cold, she's hot here, hot and tight. He reaches between them, over her sweaty belly, to her clit, his hand sandwiched between the two of them as he thrusts into her, the other hand clutching at her bottom for leverage.

"To m-make someone horny?" Xion spasms around him when his thumb brushes against her clit, grinding into his hand and rocking into his shallow thrusts. She can feel the beginnings of an orgasm in the root of her belly, and she presses her face into his neck, nuzzling into it. When his cock brushes against something inside of her, the flood of feeling that washes over her is so intense that she has to do something with her mouth, something with her teeth. She bites him, hard.

Axel growls and starts to thrust harder, pressing down on her clit and circling his thumb. "C'mon, baby girl…" he pants, and begins to move faster, both with his hand and with his hips. "You're gonna come first, Xion. Gonna…." He groans, because Xion has just tightened around him, hard enough that his eyes cross. Whatever filthy thing he was going to say comes out as a long, gasped out "Fuck…."

Xion whimpers her orgasm into his neck, shuddering and spasming around him. The familiar twitching freezing heat drips down her spine to pool in her belly and her fingertips, making them tingle. She sags against him, still clinging, as he moves faster and faster inside of her, until he pulls her close and gasps, coming deep inside of her.

They stay like that for a few minutes, him with his arms around her, still inside of her, his nose pressed into her hair. She has her arms wrapped around his waist under his coat, her face in his neck.

She can feel her blood moving sluggishly, like it usually does, and she isn't freezing cold anymore. On the contrary, she actually feels kind of hot. She can feel sweat dripping down her back and between her breasts, as well as down her forehead.

"I told you I'd warm you up, didn't I?" Axel says, his voice a bit breathless, but teasing. "Well? Warmed up?"

"Y-yeah," Xion mumbles. "Should we stay here any longer?" She doesn't want to get up and go back into the freezing cold.

"No, we can wait for a little bit," Axel murmurs into her hair.

"Okay," Xion says, and tucks her head under his chin, feeling a small seed of heat plant itself in her chest.


End file.
